


What's a soulmate?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: -Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo siempre... Es la única persona que te conoció y acepto, y creyó en ti antes que cualquiera o cuando nadie más lo hizo…Y pase lo que pase siempre la amaras, nada puede cambiar eso.------Basado en el audio de "What's a soulmate?"La hija de Tony le pregunta a su papá que era un alma gemela, Tony le responde a su duda mientras recuerdo los momentos más felices que paso junto con su alma gemela, James Buchanan Barnes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de mi fic "Tag, you're it", pero ayer estaba feliz y tenia en mente hacer un fic basado en el audio de "what's a soulmate?" y no pude contenerme, en serio ;-;  
> Como sea, esto tiene dulzura, extrema dulzura como todo lo que escribo(?) se recomienda discreción  
> Universo de almas gemelas, donde el nombre de tu alma gemela aparece desde los 10 años, siempre quise escribir algo sobre las almas gemelas y ¡Aquí esta!  
> ¡Ah! Y tiene mpreg!! Y soy feliz con eso XD Aquí Tony y Bucky tienen 3 hijo (bendita puntería Barnes, bendita puntería...) Obvio Tony es la madre de las creaturas, y pues no se, amo a esas tres dulzuras, son un amor y ame escribirlos, espero que ustedes los amen como yo, y pues espero les guste este fic  
> No esta corregido por un beta y aquí si creo hay HORRORES ortográficos, lo escribí súper rápido por cuestiones de mi tiempo, y espero ser libre a partir de la próxima semana y tendrán actualización de mi otro fic *-*  
> No se si en un futuro escriba más sobre los niños Barnes Stark, tal vez si tengo motivación y una idea escriba más sobre ellos, en fin espero les guste!

Tony se encontraba acostado en su gran cama matrimonial descansando tranquilamente,  eran las 8:00 am y era un día domingo, no tenía nada importante que hacer ese día, ni una sola reunión, ni llamadas importantes, ni misiones, ni Pepper respirando en su cuello para que cumpliera con su trabajo. Era un domingo perfecto para descansar, incluso estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse en su cama todo el día sin hacer nada, solo recostarse y descansar, aunque sentía un poco de frío, extrañaba en ese momento al cuerpo caliente que solía dormir a su lado que en ese momento no estaba, realmente se sentía vacío e incómodo, pero no podía hacer nada más que pedirle a su I.A que subiera la temperatura de su habitación un poco y envolverse completamente en sus mantas y cerrar los ojos y descansar y soñar…

Pero su plan fue frustrado groseramente cuando sintió el hundimiento de su cama y una pequeña persona echándose encima de él.

-¡Buen día, pá! –escucho la alegre voz risueña de la pequeña encima de él.

Tony soltó un lastimoso gemido.

-Buen día, princesa –contesto el millonario con voz ronca por el sueño.

-Papá ya deberías levantarte, es tarde –dijo la pequeña sentándose cómodamente en las caderas del genio ignorando la cara de frustración de su progenitor.

-Cariño, es domingo y no tengo trabajo que hacer hoy y realmente quería seguir durmiendo ¿Por qué no eres como tu hermano? Él si respeta las horas de sueño –comento Tony poniendo su brazo encima de sus ojos intentando ignorar el puchero adorable que estaba haciendo tu hija.

-James es un flojo –dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos defendiéndose –Tía Peps dice que saco eso de ti.

-¡Eso no lo saco de mí! –dijo el genio quitando su brazo de sus ojos haciendo un puchero tal cual como su hija –Y tu hermano no es un flojo, solo ahorra energía.

Ante ese comentario su hija se rio, la pequeña castaña de ojos azules poseía una hermosa risa como la del genio, o al menos eso decía su padre…

-Papá –dijo la pequeña mirando con sus grandes ojos azules como el hielo a su papá quien con solo mirar a esos ojos recordaba perfectamente a la persona que más extrañaba en ese momento y su pecho se encogía un poco –Vamos a hacer el desayuno juntos, tú, Margaret, James y yo ¿Quieres? Así te distraes un poco.

-María, tu tiene un instinto suicida que debería preocuparme seriamente, sabes que nunca fui bueno en la cocina para otra cosa que no sea preparar café y realmente no quiero que tengas que ir al hospital tu o alguno de tus hermanos –dijo el genio volviendo a cubrir sus ojos con su brazo soltando un pequeño gemido.

-Pero me contaste una vez que la abuela María te enseño a hacer una que otra comida comestible, así que ¿Por qué no? –pregunto la niña sonriendo.

-Cariño, realmente no quiero levantarme hoy… -dijo Tony finalmente suspirando resignado.

La pequeña borro su sonrisa por un momento haciendo una mueca.

-¿Extrañas a mi padre cierto? –pregunto inocentemente sabiendo ya la respuesta.

El genio se quedó callado, su niña podía ser muy persuasiva y realmente sabía muy bien que las causas de que no quisiera salir de su habitación tenían nombre y apellido, el padre de sus hijos.

-Como no tienes idea cariño –dijo finalmente suspirando y medio levanto su brazo para ver la expresión de su hija María, se le veía un poco decaída y eso rompió el corazón de Tony, de sus tres hijos, María Rebeca era la más alegre y extrovertida, siempre buscaba hacer a los demás felices, era su pequeño rayo de sol y era tan inteligente apenas teniendo 8 años de edad.

Tony se levando quedando sentado en la cama con su hija en su regazo.

-¡Guerra de cosquillas! –anuncio el genio mientras empezaba a atacar a su hija con cosquillas, la pequeña no podía parar de reírse e intentar atacar a su padre con cosquillas fracasando miserablemente, la habitación se llenó rápidamente de risas y gritos infantiles de alegría hasta que los dos terminaron jadeantes de tanto reír.

-Eso fue divertido y gane –dijo Tony alardeando su victoria.

-¡Es injusto! Eres más grande ¡Pero me vengare! –dijo la niña risueña.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Tony alborotándole la cabellera a su hija haciéndola reír.

De repente se quedaron en un calmado silencio por unos segundos hasta que la niña observo el brazo izquierdo de su papá, justo en la muñeca, había una marca ahí, un nombre escrito, su tío Rhodey le conto una vez que en la muñeca es donde estará escrito de su alma gemela, pero ella no entendía bien, el concepto que su tío le dio era muy vago, hasta le pregunto a su tío Steve y le dijo lo mismo además de un “Entenderás cuando seas grande” pero María no quería esperar tanto tiempo, quería respuestas y ¿Quién mejor que su papá para responderlas?

-Pá ¿Qué es un alma gemela? –pregunto inocentemente mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules.

Tony se quedó un momento por la inesperada pregunta e instintivamente miro su muñeca donde estaba escrito el nombre de su alma gemela.

“James Buchanan Barnes”

El genio sonrió delineando las palabras con su pulgar, recordaba el día en que recibió esa marca y lo confundido que se sentía al inicio de tener el nombre de una persona que se supone había muerto en su piel, recordó todo lo que paso hasta que por fin entendió que su alma gemela estaba vivito y coleando y recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo frente a él, no fue fácil, fue un camino muy duro, más al enterarse que su alma gemela era el responsable del asesinato de sus padres y muchos otros más, pero el genio sabía que no fue su culpa, él era solo un arma, el arma de aquella nefasta organización que mantuvo torturando a su alma gemela durante años, luego el camino de sanación y aceptación fue aún más difícil, habían muchas cosas entre ellos, tantos traumas, presión y dolor,  pero una vez una sabia persona, las personas rotas y heridas se sanan las unas a las otras, y con ellos no fue diferente.

-Entonces pá, ¿Qué es un alma gemela? –volvió a preguntar su hija y el genio se dio cuenta que había tardado mucho en responder, le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te diré, pero promete que no le dirás a tu tío Steve que te dije, el aun te considera muy pequeña para saber –dijo el genio ganándose un asentimiento enérgico de su hija- Ok,  es, ehh… Bueno, es como un mejor amigo pero más… -mientras hablaba empezó a recordar algunos momentos que paso con su alma gemela.

Como cuando empezaron a ser amigos, aquella pequeña camarería que establecieron gracias  los arreglos que Tony tenía que hacerle al brazo de metal de Bucky, esas pequeñas charlas que se volvieron más serias con el tiempo y que formaron un gran lazo de amistad, donde comenzó todo.

-Es la única persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie –siguió explicando a su hija quien le miraba con serio interés mientras el genio recordaba una noche en la que el despertó de una de sus pesadillas, odiaba que le hicieran sentir débil y él era muy terco y no le contaba de estas a nadie, y no era que los demás de su grupo se dieran cuenta tampoco, en ese momento se preguntaba si era porque era excelente actor o simplemente no se le notaba, pero era mejor así, el no quería causar problemas, pero eso no funciono con James, la vez que tuvo esa horrible pesadilla el ex asesino se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un sándwich y en lo que vio a Tony le pregunto.

_-¿Qué tienes kotenok? Estas pálido –se escuchaba en su voz preocupación._

_Tony le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas marca Stark y le contesto._

_-Oh, nada Buckaroo, es solo que se me antoja una taza de café ¿Quieres? –pregunto el genio casualmente dándole la espalda al súper soldado para preparar el café._

_Bucky no le contesto, simplemente se quedó en silencio observando cada uno de sus movimientos haciendo al inventor sentir incómodo. Cuando la maquina termino de hacer su café, él simplemente tomo su taza y se sirvió, se dio la vuelta para huir rápidamente de la cocina pero el soldado se lo impidió._

_-Tony, no tienes por qué mentirme, sé que algo paso –dijo cruzándose de brazos trancando el paso del genio._

_-En serio no es nada Robocob, ahora ¿Podrías quitarte? Quiero ir a mi taller a construir algo –dijo Tony como si nada sonriendo como hacía con los demás, le parecía extraño que Bucky no cedía rápido._

_James suspiro y le miro con esos ojos azul hielo que parecían ver más allá de su alma, y quien sabe, tal vez era así._

_El soldado quito la taza de café de las manos del genio y antes de que este pudiera protestar le abrazo, tan fuerte como podía sin hacerle daño al genio, como queriendo con ese abrazo juntar todas las piezas rotas del genio._

_Tony no pudo más y se rompió en los brazos del soldado, de su alma gemela, esa noche no pudo dormir, ninguno de los dos, Tony lloró en brazos del soldado y le conto sobre su pesadilla y James hizo igual, contándole de sus problemas, conociéndose aún más._

-Es alguien que te hace una mejor persona –dijo el genio y luego se corrigió a sí mismo –Bueno, realmente no te hace una mejor persona, eso lo haces por ti mismo, porque te inspira a serlo… -realmente lo hizo, James le inspiraba ser mejor persona, a intentar hacer las cosas bien, incluso antes de conocerlo, cuando era un niño apenas, intentaba ser una buena persona para que así su alma gemela le quisiera y le amara. Una vez incluso le pregunto a Jarvis, el fiel mayordomo de los Stark, quien era su niñero, confidente, amigo y era como un padre para él.

 Le pregunto si él era una buena persona una tarde, luego de tener un mal momento con Howard quien le había dicho que los Stark no creían en almas gemelas Jarvis lucia impresionado por la pregunta.

“ _Eres un joven de excelente comportamiento” –_ respondió Jarvis en aquel entonces.

_“Es que Howard hizo el comentario de que si no era una buena persona mi alma gemela nunca me querría… ¡Y no quiero que eso pase Jarvis! Quiero que mi alma gemela me quiera, así que ¿Soy buena persona? ¿Lo seguiré siendo en un futuro?”_ había dicho él en ese momento, su miedos de no llegar a ser lo que merecía su alma gemela, de no ser suficiente, de no ser buena persona.

“ _Anthony, eres un niño maravilloso, inteligente y amable ¿Cómo tu alma gemela no te podría querer? Y apostaría que en el futuro serás aun una mejor persona, que ayudaras a quienes lo necesiten, construirás cosas impresionantes y harás del mundo un lugar mejor, eso lo aseguro Tony_ ” Le había dicho Jarvis, Tony quien tenía 12 años en ese momento solo había sonreído y abrazado al mayor fuertemente, termino creyendo en sus palabras y se las repetía constantemente como un mantra en su cabeza, él sería una buena persona para su alma gemela. Pero mientras crecía las cosas se volvieron más inciertas y Tony tuvo miedo por un tiempo, de no ser la persona que su alma gemela merecía, incluso cuando conoció finalmente a su alma gemela y supo todas las cosas que hizo, el a veces pensaba que no era suficiente para él, pero James disipo todas sus dudas, y alimento el deseo de querer seguir siendo mejor persona, por él.

-Un alma gemela es alguien que llevas contigo siempre…  -Tony se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió cuando otro recuerdo llego a su mente,  uno de los días más felices de su vida

El día de su boda

Ese día decir que Tony estaba nervioso era un eufemismo, el pobre estaba aterrado, sabía que James lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero aún tenía miedo que algo malo pasara en la boda, tal vez un súper villano que solo quería arruinarle la felicidad a Tony, o que haya una invasión extraterrestre o quien sabe que, millones de escenarios pasaban por la cabeza de Tony ese día, incluso Pepper y Natasha tenían el descaro de reírse en su cara mientras le miraban pasar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. A fin de cuentas ese día cuando por fin pudo ver a su alma gemela parado al lado de su mejor amigo al final del largo pasillo, sentía que sus piernas perderían fuerza y se caerían, aun no podía creer que se fuera a casar y con ese maravilloso hombre, su alma gemela, si no fuera por Rhodey, quien lo llevaba del brazo escoltándolo por el pasillo podría jurar que se habría caído.

“ _Más te vale que lo cuides bien Barnes, no me importa si eres su alma gemela, aún tengo mis métodos para hacerte sufrir_ ” Había amenazado Rhodey al súper soldado cuando le entrego la mano de Tony, y por mucho que Bucky lo negara, Tony sabía que se había tensado en ese momento

Pero el momento más especial de su boda fue cuando su alma gemela dijo sus votos, el genio podría jurar que sus palabras nunca las olvidaría en toda su vida “ _Tony, mi alma gemela, prometo cuidarte y estar siempre contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y siempre que necesites a un amigo, confidente y sobretodo amante, estaré ahí para ti muñeca, tu y yo para siempre, juntos contra el mundo sin importar lo que pase_ ”. Y así sellaron sus votos con un beso. A fin de cuentas, los miedos de Tony por ese día eran absurdos y bueno, si hubiera habido un ataque, sabía que podía contar con su alma gemela, quien siempre estaría a su lado.

-Es la única persona que te conoció y acepto, y creyó en ti antes que cualquiera o cuando nadie más lo hizo… -Esta vez recordó una vez que tuvo una misión con todo el grupo vengadores, la misión se había tornado difícil por un momento y Tony como siempre intento idear un plan donde los daños colaterales fueran menores y todos estuvieran a salvo, pero en esa ocasión parecía ser uno de los días en particular cuando nadie escuchaba a Tony Stark

_-Tony es muy peligroso, sé que tu intención es la mejor, pero es muy peligroso, no queremos perder a nadie del equipo –como siempre el buen Capitán América dando sus sermones._

_-Cap entiendo tu punto, pero si no entro a ese edificio y desarmo esa bomba muchas vidas se perderán y dudo que SHIELD sepa desarmar una bomba marca Stark –eso ultimo lo dijo con veneno, el villano de la semana decidió que era perfecto utilizar una de las pocas bombas Stark que aun deambulaban en el mercado negro, que por más que Tony se esforzara en limpiar, Obadiah Stane se encargaba desde lo más profundo del infierno en hacerle sufrir, los viejos fantasmas del pasado._

_-El Cap tiene razón, es mejor esperar a SHIELD ellos sabrán que hacer –intervino Natasha  por el intercomunicador y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo._

_-¡Es mi apellido lo que tiene esa bomba, si explota no será culpa de ninguno de ustedes sino mía! –grito Tony exasperado y frustrado, ni Steve ni los demás entendían lo que eso significaba para él… Más sangre en sus manos._

_-Pero Ton… -el Capitán fue interrumpido por una mano de metal en su hombro._

_-Deja que lo haga –dijo el soldado de invierno seriamente –confió en él, sé que incluso hará un mejor trabajo que los agentes de SHIELD, dale una oportunidad._

_-Pero Buck… -intento decir Steve pero la mirada en los ojos de su amigo demostraba que no daría su brazo a torcer y suspiro derrotado –Esta bien, solo ten cuidado Iron man._

_-Lo tendré Capipaleta –dijo en tono divertido y luego volteo hacia el soldado de brazo de metal –Gracias Robocop._

_-No hay de que, solo regresa en un pieza Antoshka, y es enserio –dijo preocupado pero aun así le ofreció una sonrisa de motivación._

Nadie más creía en el excepto James, su alma gemela, y ese día el plan de Tony salió a la perfección y no hubieron perdidas que lamentar.

-Y pase lo que pase siempre la amaras, nada puede cambiar eso –dijo Tony enfocando su mirada esta vez en el rostro de su pequeña quien sonreía extasiada por lo que relataba su papá, y era verdad, Tony amaba Bucky, más que nada en el mundo, salvo sus hijos, James le dio a Tony lo que él nunca creyó tener antes, una familia, personas que se preocupaban por él y le hacían ver el mundo con nuevos ojos, realmente amaba a su familia, amaba a James, y nada nunca podría cambiar eso .

-Impresionante –escucho la voz de su otra hija, la pequeña Annie de 6 años de edad quien se encontraba en la puerta.

-Ven aquí algodón de azúcar –dijo Tony extendiendo sus brazos para su otra hija quien corrió a abrazarlo -¿Qué hacías ahí espiándonos? –dijo divertido.

-Quería saber porque María se tardaba tanto en levantarte, y escuche que le explicabas lo del alma gemela y me quede a escuchar, no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, padre y tía Nat me enseñaron bien ¿Verdad? –dijo la pequeña niña inocente.

-Sí, para mi desgracia, por favor cariño, se un sol y no me mates de un infarto como tu tía Nat y tu padre hacen cuando estoy distraído y aparecen de la nada –dijo el genio ganándose una risa de su hija menor.

-¡No prometo nada! –exclamo la pequeña riéndose.

-Ustedes serán la muerte en mi –comento Tony abrazando a sus hijas.

-¡Ya lo entiendo todo! Lo de las almas gemelas, es como tú y padre, todo coincide –decía María entusiasmada.

-Pues claro que coincide, somos alamas gemelas después de todo –comento el genio divertido por la emoción de sus hijas.

-¿Es por eso que extrañas tanto a papá, no papi? –dijo la pequeña Annie.

-Es por eso cariño, porque lo amo, al igual que a ustedes y realmente no me gustaría que se fueran de mi lado algún día, mi pobre corazón no lo resistiría –dijo Tony dramático poniendo su mano en el corazón y haciendo gesto de telenovela que hacían a sus hijas reír

-Nosotros no nos iremos papi –dijo Annie entre risas.

-Es cierto, nunca te dejaríamos, además, no sobrevivirías ni 5 minutos –dijo María divertida.

-Eso ofende pero es cierto –dijo Tony divertido –Y ahora ya que las dos están aquí y me hicieron levantar de mi sueño de belleza ¡Cosquillas! –exclamo Tony haciéndole a sus dos hijas cosquillas mientras estas reían y contratacaban esta vez un poco más parejos en el ataque.

-Vaya, me voy unos días de misión y encuentro a mi esposo y mis hijas divirtiéndose sin mí, es muy injusto, siento que ya ni me necesitan y de paso dejan al pobre Jamie en su habitación ¿Qué clase de familia tengo? –se escuchó la fuerte voz de Bucky desde la puerta quien sostenía a un pequeño de 4 años en sus brazos quien aún tenía puesta ropa de pijama y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Padre! –gritaron las dos niñas bajando de la cama y corriendo hacia su padre quien se agacho a recibirlas abrazando en ese momento a sus tres hermosos hijos.

-Así es que me gusta ser recibido luego de una larga misión –dijo James mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y depositaba un beso en la cabeza de estos –Los extrañe mucho a mis pequeños revoltosos.

-Padre es malo llamándonos así –exclamo María haciéndose la dolida pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delataba.

-Sabes que es cierto –dijo el soldado agitando el cabello de la pequeña y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y para tu bello y muy sensual esposo no hay beso? También te extrañe sabes –dijo  Tony levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su familia.

Bucky se levantó en ese momento tomando a Tony por sus caderas.

-Para mí bello y muy sensual esposo siempre hay besos –dijo y luego se inclinó dándole un beso en los labios a su amor mientras un coro de “Iuhg” se escuchaba haciendo reír a los adultos.

-Se están poniendo románticos ahora ¡Huid! –dijo María corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación seguida por sus hermanos.

Bucky y Tony se rieron por las payasadas de sus hijos, pero ahora estaban solos y eso hacia las cosas interesantes.

-Y dime Buckaroo ¿No que se supone que llegarías en una semana? No es que me esté quejando, pero es extraño –dijo Tony curioso sobre la misión de su esposo.

-Pues termine antes de lo esperado, y realmente quería terminar más rápido, ya sabes, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ustedes –dijo el soldado dándole otro beso a Tony quien correspondió gustoso, cuando se separaron pregunto –Y por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegara?

-Oh, no mucho, María me despertó quitándome las esperanzas de poder dormir todo el día, ya sabes, lo de siempre, y luego me pregunto sobre las almas gemelas –respondió Tony abrazándolo.

-¿Sobre las almas gemelas? Steve ira por tu cabeza cuando se entere que le hablaste de eso a su pobre e inocente sobrina –dijo Bucky en forma de broma abrazando a Tony por los hombros mientras le llevaba hasta la cama y se sentó acomodando a Tony en su regazo.

-Shh, ni una palabra de eso a Steve, porque hasta Annie escucho –dijo Tony siguiendo el juego y escucho a su Bucky-bear reírse –Además, tengo un súper soldado que me proteja del mal Steve –dijo haciendo una mueca adorable.

-Eso es cierto, pero el mal tío Steve es un caso –siguió riéndose James sintiéndose cómodo y tranquilo teniendo a Tony en su regazo y escuchando la risa de sus hijos en la sala de estar donde esperaba que no hicieran tantas travesuras.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que saber –dijo Tony sonriendo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –pregunto James mientras su mano derecha iba a la izquierda de Tony tomando su mano acariciando la escritura en su muñeca, su nombre, en la muñeca del brazo derecha de Bucky también estaba la marca de su alma gemela, el nombre de Tony.

-Lo necesario, creo que entendió esta vez, se fue muy feliz al entender lo que era un alma gemela –dijo Tony sonriendo cerrando los ojos disfrutando el momento.

-Algún día lo entenderá por completo supongo, pero es bueno que sepa lo necesario por ahora –dijo James aun acariciando la muñeca de Tony.

-Sí, lo sé, va a ser difícil cuando crezca –comento Tony –pero bueno, para eso te tengo a ti aquí, para ayudarme con eso.

-Y son tres, será divertido –dijo el soldado riendo contra el cuello de Tony.

-Solo porque alguien por ahí no pudo contenerse –dijo Tony golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Bucky –Pero igual, estamos hasta el final con esto, ¿No es así alma gemela?

-Tu y yo para siempre Antoshka, juntos contra el mundo –dijo James alzando el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Tony –Mi alma gemela –susurro para luego besarlo tiernamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclarando algunas dudas:  
> En este universo, los niños consiguen su marca de alma gemela a partir de los 10 años, por eso ninguno de los niños tiene su marca todavía.  
> María llama a Tony "papá" y "pá" siempre, aunque a Tony no le moleste que le digan "mamá" pero mayormente le dice así cuando quiere bromear o simplemente cuando hace alguna travesura y quiere que su "mami" le perdone xD Annie le dice "papi" mayormente y de vez en cuando "mami" pero como con María, cuando hace alguna travesura es cuando más lo usa  
> Bucky solo se ríe de la situación XD 
> 
> Si quieren ser curiosos, sobre los hijos de Bucky y Tony, sus nombres y edades son estas:  
> María Rebeca Barnes Stark, tiene 8 años y es muy extrovertida y persuasiva, cabello como su madre (aka Tony xD) y el color de ojos de su padre (aka Bucky~)  
> Annie Margaret, tiene 6 años y su aspiración es ser espía en la vida(?) okno XD pero le gusta mucho ser sigilosa como su padre y su tía Nat, es más tranquila que su hermana y puede leer bien a las personas, es parecida a su hermana salvo por sus ojos, ya que tiene el color de ojos de su madre  
> James Edwin Grant, es el menor y tiene 4 años de edad, en comparación de sus hermanas es el más introvertido, no habla mucho y es un poco tímido, o por lo menos, lo es por ahora, es parecido a una versión mini de Bucky y Tony lo haya adorable, y le gusta hacer bromas sobre eso y que la genética nunca se equivoca 
> 
> Ok eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado *-*


End file.
